


Начало — всегда самое трудное

by Ost_Wind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoptive family, Charles Potter - Freeform, Corporal Punishment, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spanking, Teenage Severus Snape, Teeth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ost_Wind/pseuds/Ost_Wind
Summary: Чарльз Поттер забирает к себе в дом сына погибшей родственницы. Воспитывать подростков всегда непросто, а Северусу и без того тяжело пришлось в жизни. Что скрывает мрачный пятнадцатилетний мальчик?ОСТОРОЖНО: описание телесных наказаний несовершеннолетних и немного телячьих нежностей в конце.Не бечено.Это часть крэк-АУшки, которую я пишу в качестве личной психотерапии, поэтому не судите строго.
Kudos: 8





	Начало — всегда самое трудное

Оба мальчика прекрасно понимали, что наказание будет серьезным. Джеймс выглядел обреченным, но он хотя бы знал, что его ожидало. Северус побелел как простыня, а в глазах его плескался настоящий ужас.

Чарльз как раз успел немного успокоиться после той отвратительной сцены. которую его сын и племянник устроили за ужином. Он бы никогда не позволил себе наказывать детей в гневе. 

— Я надеюсь, мне не нужно объяснять вам, почему ваше поведение было неприемлемым, — начал он. Джеймс помотал головой. — Впрочем, скоро я предоставлю вам обоим возможность объяснить мне это своими словами. За такое детское поведение я собираюсь наказать вас, как детей. Северус, ты первый.

Северуса ему было даже немного жаль — тот был напуган до предела. Чем позволять ему дальше доводить себя до паники, Чарльз решил, что правильнее будет слегка отшлепать его и покончить с этим. 

Северус подошел к нему на дрожащих ногах. Губы тоже тряслись и по цвету почти сравнялись с мертвенно бледными щеками. Бедный мальчик, кажется, обладал совсем другим темпераментом, чем его сын, который всегда переносил любые наказания относительно легко. Но это не означало, что ему все будет сходить с рук. Вскоре он поймет, что с ним не происходит ничего страшного — Чарльз ведь не собирался избивать его.

— Будь добр, спусти брюки и белье до колен, — ровно попросил он, не повышая голоса.

— П..п..пожалуйста, — прошептал Северус, но его дядя непреклонно покачал головой.

— Немедленно. Но тебе не стоит так бояться, — Чарльз позволил себе приободрить мальчишку.

Северус последнего предложения будто не услышал, но покорно расстегнул какие-то порванные и заляпанные маггловские брюки (в понедельник же срочно купить ему нормальной одежды!) и спустил их до колен. Через несколько долгих секунд за ними последовали и застиранные трусы.

— Ни фига себе! — воскликнул Джеймс. Его отец обязательно отчитал бы его за подобные выражение, если бы все его внимание не было приковано к племяннику.

Ягодицы и бедра мальчика были покрыты яркими алыми полосами — некоторые с засохшими капельками крови. На нем буквально живого места не было. Самого Чарльза в детстве отец порол прутьями, но такого он никогда не видел. 

Он привел мальчика в дом вчера вечером. Все следы неудобства он списывал на природную скромность и стресс от новой обстановки. Теперь всё то, что он увидел в том маггловском доме на рабочей окраине, вдруг приобрело совсем другой смысл.

Но сейчас у него не было времени задумываться. 

— Джеймс, тебя никто не спрашивал. Северус, можешь одеться. — несчастный мальчик, прикрывающийся руками, поспешил натянуть трусы и долго не мог справиться с брюками. — Отправляйся вон в тот угол и подумай хорошенько о том, что вы сегодня натворили и как стоит поступать в следующий раз. 

Северус, как ни странно, не торопился исполнять приказ. Он не смел поднять глаза и начал заикаться еще сильнее, но все же нашел в себе силы пролепетать:

— В..вы не д-должны оказывать мне снисхождение из-за того что меня уже наказали… с-сэр.

— Да что ты говоришь? Позволь мне все же самому разбираться с тем, как мне стоит наказывать моих подопечных. А теперь марш в угол, если не хочешь стоять там же со спущенными брюками.

Этого оказалось достаточно.

Чарльз подозвал сына. Тот был под впечатлением от увиденного, но это была не первая (и вряд ли последняя) порка в его жизни, поэтому он знал, что ему полагалось сделать. Чарльз постарался закончить с ним побыстрее. Минут через десять он отвесил ему последний шлепок и спросил:

— Я надеюсь, ты усвоил этот урок?

— Да, папа, — сдавленным голосом прошептал Джеймс. Он, конечно, считал себя слишком взрослым, чтобы плакать на коленях отца.

— Рад это слышать. Расскажи мне, что же ты понял.

— Мне не стоило ссориться с Северусом и не стоило начинать потасовку в столовой. Мы повели себя как маленькие дети. Я обещаю, что буду умнее. — на одном дыхании выпалил Джеймс. 

Его отец на секунду задумался, задержав взгляд на заметно порозовевших ягодицах. Именно так в понимании любого нормального человека должен был выглядеть наказанный ребенок. 

— Одевайся, — наконец разрешил Чарльз. Его сын поторопился натянуть белье и брюки, — мне нужно объяснять, почему Северус сегодня получил другое наказание?

— Нет, папа, — помотал головой Джеймс. Чарльз поймал его за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, и удовлетворился увиденным в них. 

— Отправляйся к себе. Я зайду через час.

Бросив последний взгляд на стоящего в углу Северуса, Джеймс вылетел из комнаты.

Чарльз позвал домового эльфа и приказал принести несколько зелий. Получив желаемое, он пересел из-за стола на диван и позвал племянника:

— Северус, иди сюда. Разденься, пожалуйста, еще раз, я посмотрю, что мы можем сделать.  
Его спокойная уверенность не предполагала никаких возражений. Северус послушался, и также послушно лег к нему на колени, как Джеймс только что. 

Чарльз как можно легче провел по яростно вспухшим полоскам кончиками пальцев. Северус втянул воздух сквозь зубы, больше от страха, чем от боли.

— Бедный мальчик, — он зачерпнул маковый бальзам. — Потерпи, вначале будет немного больно, но это поможет. Обещаю.

Северус стоически терпел, не издавая ни единого звука. Повреждения, хотя и выглядели кошмарно, были неглубокими и, так как тут не была замешана магия, вскоре должны были пройти. Боль должна была исчезнуть через минуту после нанесения, но Чарльз продолжал касаться поврежденной кожи как можно осторожней. Ему пришлось приподнять мальчику рубашку, чтобы добраться до ран, переходивших на поясницу. Он заметил несколько крупных синяков, а под ними редкие шрамы. 

— Полежи тихонько — скоро мазь впитается и будет полегче. Все будет в порядке — и следа не останется. — он погладил мальчика по грязным длинным волосам. — Тебя избил твой отец?

В сдавленном полувсхлипе с трудом можно было уловить “Да”. Чарльз подумал обо всем, что собирался сделать с этим магглом в самое ближайшее время. 

Но маковый бальзам должен был неизбежно усыпить мальчика минут через десять. Нужно было поторопиться.

— Теперь тебе нечего бояться — здесь ты в безопасности. Прости, что так напугал тебя. Думаю, ты видел, что Джеймс получил только пару дюжин шлепков. Это единственное наказание, которого тебе следует опасаться. 

Он не ожидал ответа, и просто продолжил гладить волосы Северуса, наблюдая, как на глазах светлели и затягивались полоски на коже. Уже вечером можно будет спокойно убрать синяки, а после позаботиться о шрамах. С хорошими зельями это займет не больше нескольких дней. Сегодня же стоило написать семейному целителю и договориться о полном осмотре для мальчика. Кто знает, какие еще последствия жизни с магглами могли скрываться на хрупком теле ребенка.

Он сам помог ему снова одеться, как только убедился, что бальзам большей частью впитался в кожу. 

— Давай-ка отведем тебя в комнату и уложим отдохнуть, — ласково предложил он. Любой подросток бы возмутился от такого обращения, но Северус уже наполовину спал — опиумный бальзам стоил своих денег. Не говоря уже о том, что он был так вымотан всем произошедшим, что вряд ли нашел бы силы спорить. Когда Чарльз вел его за плечи по коридору, он уже едва переставлял ноги.

— Ложись, мой хороший.

Он помог племяннику снять рубашку и брюки и укрыл его легким летним одеялом. Лицо было заплаканным и Чарльз пожалел, не отвел его вначале умыться. 

— Отдыхай, — хотя этого Северус наверняка уже не слышал.

Он должен был проснуться к ужину — нужно было обязательно зайти к нему и поговорить наедине. Чарльз взмахнул палочкой, и беззвучно закрылись тяжелые алые шторы, погрузив комнату в приятную полутьму. Щелкнул пальцами — и на тумбочке у кровати появился стакан с прохладной водой и шоколадный батончик из Зонко. 

— Отдыхай, — тихо повторил он и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать спящего мальчика в висок.  



End file.
